In Another Life
by MiyumiCupid
Summary: This is a Pearlshipping story about a girl and boy who fell in love during World War 2 but never lived happily together. When they get reincarnated in another life, they always try to find each other and always ended up failing until 2016 when they finally were able to live happily ever after as their new reincarnations, Ash and Dawn Rated T just in case
1. First Life: 1940's World War 2

**Welcome to my new story "In Another Life" This is a Pearlshipping story about a girl and boy who fell in love during World War 2 and their travels through every life to find each other again**

 **Richard- Ash Ketchum**

 **Linda- Dawn**

 **Barbara- May**

 **Please leave a review and give me suggestions on what they're next life should be like as well as the eras and names :)**

* * *

 **20th Century: World War 2**

The diner was never quiet. Not on this particular day. It was a very popular eatery, known for being a soldier's favorite place to eat at when he returned home. However, it was also known as a foreigner's attraction as well.

"Wow today is a busy day." Linda, a waitress, said wiping the sweat off of her eyebrows with her sleeve. "You tell me, troops are stopping by here every few minutes." said her friend Barbara setting down a plate of food for a customer.

"Speaking of troops, here comes another one." Linda sighed. The door to the diner opened, the small bell above the doorway ringing softly followed by a troop of about 25 men walking in covered in dirt and grime from head to toe.

Their faces were hardened by war but their eyes lit up when they heard the soft music through the radio and the smell of warm food wafting in the air. They quickly took their seats and grabbed their menus, their mood lifting as they joked around with their friends and laughed.

"Oh hey, these boys are actually cute." Barbara winked at one of the soldiers walking by "Ooh he's walking towards my section, wish me luck."

"Good luck." Linda mumbled brushing away a strand of blue hair from her face and leaning against the bar. Another busy day as usual. "Excuse me ma'am can you tell me what are the daily specials?" A man asked from behind her.

Linda jumped at the sound of the man's voice and turned around to see a young man with raven black hair tucked underneath a green helmet, tan skin covered with gun powder and dirt and the most beautiful brown eyes she has ever seen. She nearly stumbled back, awed in the beauty of this man,

"Ma'am?" He stared at her awkwardly waiting for her to answer his question. "Huh? Oh right sorry the daily specials." Linda laughed nervously snapping out of her trance.

"It's okay" He chuckled. "Name's Richard nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Richard, I'm Linda." she smiled politely, her lip twitching a bit. He's really cute, she thought with a slight chuckle.

"I'd shake your hand, but it's dirty." He joked.

Linda laugh. "Here have a seat." She quickly stepped aside and offered him a seat. I'll give you the best food we have to offer." Linda winked before walking towards the kitchen.

After a few minutes of waiting, Linda walked out with a tray full of food and placed it in front of Richard. "Wow so this is what American food looks like." He inspected it carefully before picking it up.

Linda cocked her eyebrow "You're not from around here are you?" Richard shook his head as he devoured the food hungrily.

"Then where are you from?" She questioned. For someone who wasn't from around her, his English was amazing. Almost as if he was a native.

"France." He swallowed his food. "Wow this is good."

"France?" Linda's eyes widened. It was amazing that he survived war and made it alive, to be so far home from his country was just amazing. "Wow I've always wanted to go to France, I've heard that it's a magnificent place."

"It truly is beautiful." Richard agreed, wiping his mouth.

Linda sighed and sat down next to him. "It was always on my list of places to visit."

"You've never traveled before?" he questioned skeptically.

"Never. I've lived in this place all my life." she shook her head. Living during this era meant she didn't travel very far, and visiting out of this city? Ha, that was funny. A woman like her didn't get to go very far in this life, she sighed.

"Hm. How about this, once the war is over I promise that I'll take you France." He said taking her hands into his, ignoring the grime and dirt.

"Really?" Linda looked at him for any signs of joking. She narrowed her eyes at him, pursing her lips as she waited for a response.

"Really." He smiled nodding his head.

"I'd love that." Linda beamed before a man burst in with dead serious face and a whistle, who looked like a higher ranking officer.

"Soldiers, back to the field. We have a new mission." he ordered and several of the soldiers just shoved what they could into their mouths and sprinted back. Richard, however, didn't move.

"You're leaving already." Linda's smile lowered in disappointment, not wanting him to leave so soon but knowing he had to go.

"Hey, we'll stay in touch." Richard softly spoke, making her look back at him.

Linda's lips quirked skeptically. "How? I don't suppose you're going to call me when you're out there and fending for your life."

Richard chuckled before squeezing her hands warmly. "We'll write letters and keep in touch."

Letters? Linda liked the idea and grabbed a pen and an empty notepad. She wrote down her full name and address before handing it back to him.

Richard clutched the piece of paper, tightly holding it as their only piece of contacting each other. "I have to go." he whispered.

"I know." she whispered back. She could already feel herself longing for him as he started to pull away.

"Wait!" she called after him as he almost opened the door to leave. He turned back.

"Will I see you again?" Linda asked nervously, playing with her fingers.

"Of course," he said softly and firmly.

"But what if you don't make it?" it was a serious statement, knowing that he could die any moment out there in the battle field. She really did want to see him again.

"If I don't see you again in this life, I'll see you in another one." Richard walked forward and his arms embraced her.

For a brief moment, Linda let herself be embraced before hugging back. "Be safe, don't do anything reckless."

Richard chuckled. "Don't worry, doll, I'll be back before you know it."

And when he finally let go, she let him leave, her thoughts on how empty the diner seemed now that he was gone.

"Well, back to work" She sighed trying to hold back her tears.

* * *

 **Please leave a review and what tell me what eras should they meet up in again? Should I continue this chapter?**


	2. First Life: 1940's War Love Letters

"Linda dear there's a letter for you in the mail!" Linda's mother called. Hearing that, Linda ran down the stairs excitedly, beaming with joy.

"Since when did you get so happy about a letter?" Her mother teased, holding the white envelope with red and blue trim in her hands.

"Oh mother, it's just from a friend" Linda said trying to grab the letter from her mother's hands.

"Just a friend?" Her mother smirked. "I don't recall any friend of yours that is named Richard."

"Okay, fine he's a guy that I met yesterday at the diner." Linda admitted, pleased to hear from Richard.

"Oh young adults, always ready to jump into a relationship with someone they just met" Her mother shook her head and gave her the letter. "Have fun writing letters to your little boyfriend."

"Mooom!" Linda groaned, pinking more than she'd like. "He's not my boyfriend." Her mother winked, "Not yet."

Linda ran back to her room to avoid anymore embarrassment from her mother. Turning on her lamp, she sat down near her desk and opened up the letter.

 ** _Dear Linda,_**

 ** _How have you been? I've been in the gutters lately._**

 ** _Literally. Haha. Although I could really use a shower._**

 ** _Sorry if the paper is kinda dirty and less than perfect. Someone like you doesn't deserve anything less._**

 ** _Linda blushed, pausing. Even in paper, he sounded smoother and more suave than anyone she knew._**

 ** _So besides the usual, how're you? I realized I don't know much about your life, nothing besides your name. As lovely as it sounds, I'm sure there are other parts I don't know about you yet that is just as lovely._**

 ** _So tell me. What is your family like? Do you have any siblings? If they're younger, are they still in school or are they older?_**

 ** _I have a younger brother, he's eleven years old. Quite the rowdy kid but I love him all the same. I'm sure if he met you, it would've been love at first sight for him._**

She chuckled. His little brother sounded adorable. Linda continued to read.

 ** _It's approaching night as I write. The sun is setting and the guns have died for the moment. No one's firing although there isn't much silence. It really is hell out here in the battle field, Linda. I hope you never go through it._**

 ** _The skies must be prettier where you are, my dear. It must be when you're there. Tell me how they are. Hopefully we will see each other soon. If not in this life, in another life._**

 ** _Yours truly,_**

 ** _Richard_**

Linda blinked. That was it? The end? She went back to reread it, carefully, to see if she had missed anything the first time and to just savor the words she read.

When she was finished, she went to her desk and grabbed a pen and some paper. She began to write.

 ** _Dear Richard,_**

 ** _I was so pleased when I saw your letter in the mail. I was wondering when you would ever write to me,_**

 ** _Life out there does sound rough, I couldn't imagine what life is like on a battlefield, please stay safe for me._**

 ** _I've been pretty well, the diner is just as busy as usual. Your younger brother sounds adorable, I would love to meet him one day._**

 ** _As for me, I have no siblings at all. My father is very strict with me, but I know that he has a good heart. And my mother,she's very understanding and caring._**

 ** _How about you? What are your parents like? What was life like in France? I can't wait until we go there together. There's so many places that I want to visit._**

 ** _It is already night time when I am writing this letter and the skies here are beautiful, especially at night. The moon and stars shine so brightly. You would love it if you can see it. Whenever you miss me, just look at the sky because I will be looking there too._**

 ** _Your's truly,_**

 ** _Linda_**

Feeling satisfied that she had written enough she put down her pen and reread the letter. "Perfect." She whispered. Carefully put the letter down and reached into a draw for an envelope. "I hope that he gets this letter in time." She said to herself copying down the address from his envelope.

"Mother I'm going to the post office!" Linda announced grabbing her coat and purse as she walked out the door. "Okay just be back before your father gets home!"

"I will, mother." Linda replied walking out the door.

* * *

 **A few days later**

"Sir, a letter marked for you." a younger ranker soldier handed to him.

Richard nodded and the soldier ran off.

He inspected the letter. _From Linda._

His eyes rounded. This was her letter back to him. She received his letter.

With a grin, he sat up, carefully tearing open the letter and took each word in cautiously. Damn, he thought with a dazed smile, glancing up at the sky. Perhaps she's waiting for a reply back, he climbed off his bunk and saw a clear piece of paper. With that, he began to write.

A few weeks later, Linda was reading a book on the front porch. It was mid afternoon and the winter was just melting like the snow on the ground. She could almost smell the orchids and feel the warm sun on her skin.

Spring and summer were just the best seasons compared to winter, so bitter and cold.

"Ma'am? I have a letter for you." the mailman waved a parchment in front of her and she blinked, snapping out of her daydream.

"Oh, thank you." Linda beamed as she nodded gratefully and her mother peeked her head out. "Another letter from Richard?" she grinned impishly.

"Maybe," Linda replied with another impish grin before darting off into her room, excited to read another one of his letters.

 ** _Dear Linda,_**

 ** _I don't think I've told you yet or maybe I have but I've missed your food out here. All the grub I've eaten is enough to make a person deathly ill._**

 ** _Trust me, I'm not haha._**

 ** _The weather isn't cold anymore, the snow is melting and its becoming warmer out here. I wish I could go home and take a long nap and never wake up._**

 ** _I've taken your advice. Every time I look at the sky, I can feel you near me. When the sun shines and its warmth fills me, I could almost feel you near me. When the moon light the way in the darkness, it was like you were right beside me,_**

 ** _But as of lately I think my mission is almost over. I hope so. I'm getting so sick of fighting out here. My only wish at this point is to return where you are and take you to France._**

 ** _You haven't forgotten my promise, have you?_**

 ** _Ah, I think I am running out of space to write. My dear, please wait a little longer for me. I promise I will come back to you soon._**

 ** _If not in this life, then in another life._**

 ** _Your's truly,_**

 ** _Richard_**

Linda's hands were shaky. He remembered the promise back at the diner.

He remembered. Her cheeks grew rosy as she placed the letter down, a sigh passing down her lips.

"Honey, if you sigh any louder your dad will start complaining."

Linda turned her head up to see her mom poking her head in, beaming at her. "How was the letter from Richard?"

She stuck her tongue out at her mother. "How did you know?"

Her mother chuckled. "Please, no girl sighs that loud unless its caused by some boy she likes." she nodded at the pen on her daughter's desk. "Well, what're you waiting for? Write back to the poor boy."

Linda nodded at her mother's encouragement and picked up the pen, the ink swirling on the piece of paper as the words created themselves under the writing tool. When she was finished, she set it down and called out. "Mother, I'll be going to the post office!"

It wouldn't be the last time she said that either.

* * *

 **What do you think? Please leave a review :)**


	3. Present Day: 2016

Dawn sat besides the window, staring out of it, zoned out.

It was the first day of school and she honestly wanted the day to end already. It was last period and she had no friends in ap us history. So no one to talk to.

She sighed, capping her pen and set it aside. Her fingers tapped on her notebook as her teacher, Mr. Peterson, announced, "There will be assigned seats!"

A collective groaning came from the students as they waited. Dawn didn't even notice what he said until she heard him say "Dawn and Ash!"

She looked up, her eyes scanned until she saw her teacher standing to a pair of desks seated together and in the other seat was a dark haired boy, who she guessed was Ash.

Huh, she thought as she grabbed her belongings, I've never seen him before. Maybe he's a new student or maybe he's just someone I never noticed.

With a shrug, she sat down and Mr. Peterson continued to roll off the names of the list, some of the students grinning and the other groaning.

Dawn didn't pay attention to her desk mate until she felt his stare and spoke out. "Do I have something in my face?" her face pinked, mostly out of embarrassment. "Because you're staring and it's making me uncomfortable."

The boy pursed his lips, shaking his head before looking away and Dawn grimaced. Great, I'm sitting next to a weirdo. What a wonderful start to the year, she thought sarcastically.

Yes! He cheered when he heard the name of the girl that would be his partner for the year. Maybe she would be the one, he thought.

Ash's ears perked up when he heard his new desk mate shuffling over to his side.

His eyes darted over to the pale girl who looked completely disinterested in class. Well to be fair, everyone was. It was the first day of school, it was last period and it was around 65 degrees outside.

If she'd rather be outside than in here, he wouldn't blame her.

Dawn, he thought. Pretty name, his eyes raised until he saw her face. Pretty girl, he stammered in his thoughts.

Pretty girl, he was right. Dawn was pretty. With a slim frame, she had pale skin and light eyes that sparkled and hair that was long and she was so cute he couldn't help but stare.

The only thing that wasn't as cute as the rest, he guessed, was her expression. It seemed to be one of boredom, because it looked like she just wanted to get out of here. She looked so quiet and so tense that Ash was afraid to approach her. It seemed like he would get snapped at if he said anything.

"Do I have something on my face?" she called out softly, quiet but firm. "Because you're staring and it's making me uncomfortable."

Ash, so startled by her words, did the only thing he could and shook his head, looking away.

Idiot! His inner thoughts wanted to smack him. You could've said something and broke the ice, he groaned, and peeked back at her. Although you probably would've said something equally idiotic. You may have lost your chance to talk to her now.

Ash shook his head. Not true. It was just the first day and she just sat down. There would be plenty of opportunities.

"I was just staring because you're so pretty!" he blurted and the whole class silenced before bursting out into laughter.

"Look, the new boy has a crush on Dawn!"

"Awwh, so cute! I ship it!"

"Their ship name shall be Pearlshipping!"

Dawn's face flushed as she raised her binder and hid behind it. Ash rubbed the back of his neck, sweating. See, you're such an idiot, he scolded himself.

Mr. Peterson hushed the class and went back to calling out the partners for the year.

"'I'm sorry about that," Ash finally spoke after the class got over it. He whispered. "I wasn't lying though, you are pretty."

She raised her head up from her binder, their eyes finally meeting and he could only think, Whoa. He was breathless.

Even though he did see her face somewhat from earlier, now he could see clearly and he was breath-taken.

This girl was beautiful.

"Really?" she responded back and a light smile curled from the corners of her lips. "Is that normally the first thing you say to a stranger?"

"Hey," he shrugged. "I know a pretty girl when I see one." It was true. Although Ash had traveled far and long for the one, he did see pretty girls but those paled in comparison to this one.

"Aren't you a little bit too friendly with me? For all we know," she leaned in close, her voice no longer playful. "I could be a serial killer."

Ash gulped, shaking his head. "Something tells me you're not."

Dawn dropped her murderous look and gave him a knowing look. "You're trusting," she murmured. "I like that." She reached into her books and pulled out a container.

"Here, have a cookie."

His eyes widened and he instantly munched on one. "It's really good," he licked his lips.

"You really are trusting." she studied him seriously. "How do you know I didn't poison those?" she gestured to the cookies.

He swallowed nervously. "But you didn't, right?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, I found them under my seat."

Ash's eyes bulged as he spat out the cookie from his hand and Dawn laughed, muffling it with her hand. "Kidding, I'm kidding!" she giggled. "I just thought you could use a cookie. And then I thought you could use a joke." she stopped momentarily, looking serious. "I should've stopped at the cookie."

Oh, he thought. Pretty clever of her, he thought, as he hesitantly grabbed another cookie. Besides the near heart attack of the joke, the cookie themselves tasted pretty good.

"You made these?" he tried to keep the munching to a minimum.

"Yup. I'm a baker." she beamed and a warm wave of deja vu flooded his senses, making him all sensitive and jittery inside. His mind flashed back to the girl.

The girl he was looking for.

He tilted his head and wondered briefly if it was her. It was too soon to tell but he guessed he had multiple chances that it could be her. Afterall, they weren't awkward.

Their conversation flowed smoothly with bits of teasing here and there despite the rocky start. It was like they've known each other for years.

Or maybe it was just natural chemistry. It could be. She could be the wrong girl, or someone he mistook for his girl. It had happened before.

Oh well, he munched on another cookie, only time will tell.

"Alright class!" Peterson clapped his hands together excitedly getting everyone's attention. The first chapter we are gonna learn about is World War 2"

Everyone in the class groaned. "Haven't we learned enough about World War 2 in global already?" A green haired boy named Drew asked. Almost every student agreed, except for Ash and Dawn.

Ash leaned over and quietly whispered to Dawn "I find World War 2 and the 40s really fascinating" Dawn nodded head and hummed in agreement.

"I've been having weird dreams and flashbacks about the 40s and World War 2, a lot recently. So I've been studying and researching about it all I can" Dawn said to him quietly.

Ash's eyes widened momentarily before blinking. "Dreams, huh?" he murmured. "Are they occurring every night?"

She shrugged. "Not every night but.." she paused. "They're so vivid. Sometimes I feel like they're more memories." her whisper was low but the bewilderment in her voice increased.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His hand reached out to hers, waiting to see if that ooomph would be there.

Just a little closer, he thought-

"Ash Ketchum! Dawn Berlitz!" Mr. Peterson snapped. "Since you both seem so friendly with each other during class, then I suggest you both get yourselves acquainted during detention." He passed the two slips to both of them before stalking away.

"Damn it. My mom is sooo gonna grill me tonight." Dawn groaned but then she looked up to him with a half smile. "Well it'll be with you, so it can't be half bad."

Ash's heart skipped a beat when she said that. Shit is this girl really the one? Before he could say anything more, the bell shrilled and many students rushed to the door, one of them being Dawn.

But a second before she left, she winked at him and with that, his heart wanted to give out. Whoa I feel like this is the one. He felt his heart tingle inside as she left, as he promised himself he would continue to search for the one, and he hoped deeply that it would be her.

* * *

 **Sorry for taking so long in posting a chapter, I'm getting really busy with reviews and studying for exams. Anyways, turns out that everything so far has just been Dawn's dream (or so she thinks) we'll head back to World War 2 next chapter to finish up that storyline.**

 **Thanks for reading a please leave a review!**


	4. Present Day 2016: Just a dream

The next morning Dawn headed to Mr. Peterson's room for detention, "Ugh I can't believe that I got a detention!" She muttered to herself angrily, "I have never gotten a detention in my life!"

Weaving through a sea of students in a hallway that leads to Peterson's room she took out her phone and looked at the time. Her eyes widened once she saw the time "Crap! 10 more minutes?!"

Dawn started to panic and began to run down a long hallway that she hopes will get her to Peterson's room. "I'm gonna be so late. What if I get another detention for being late to detention, wait is that even possible?" She ran down the hallway looking at the room numbers flickering by.

321...

322...

323..

324…

7:15 "Crap! I gotta hurry"

She rounded a corner and BAM! Hallway traffic. Dawn's ears began to steam with anger. "Are you kidding me?!" She raved and cursed to herself as she tried to weave through the crowd.

"Excuse me! Coming through, gotta get to a class here!" Dawn yelled pushing past some people. "Woah there big guy! These are brand new shoes!"

"Oh sorry." He muttered stepping aside to let the angry brunette pass him. Not even looking at him Dawn continued running.

Finally reaching the hallway where Peterson's room was located, she halted to a stop placing her hands on her knees and started to pant like a growlithe. "Whew! What a work out!" She groaned, wiping sweat off her brow.

Carefully standing up straight, she fixed her clothes and hair and walked to his room.

"Good of you to finally join us Ms. Berlitz." Peterson said once she walked through the door. Dawn looked around the room awkwardly as all eyes laid on her. "Sorry Mr. Peterson, the bus came late today."

"That's alright. I'm just glad that you didn't skip detention."

Dawn nodded and took a seat next to an open window. "Wow, I'm tired." Dawn thought to herself, stifling a yawn. "Time to take a…."

Before she could even finish her sentence, Dawn dozed off not knowing that she's about to have a very vivid dream.

1940's World War 2

It was a busy night at the diner and Linda was getting exhausted. Barbara picked up half of her shift as she sat down to rest.

"I heard that another troop is coming by at midnight" Linda heard another waitress said. Her ears perked up when she heard that.

"Oh i hope that it's Richard's troop" she sighed dreamily clutching the last letter that he sent her and holding it close to her heart

"Come on Miss Hopeless Romantic, time to get back to work." her friend Barbara teased tapping Linda on the head with a menu as she walked by.

"Ow!" Linda yelled rubbing her head where her friend had hit her. "I didn't hit that hard" Barbara rolled her eyes at her over dramatic friend.

Linda stuck out her tongue at her friend and grabbed her tray, before leaving the bar she turned on the radio to a popular music station.

She smiled as a jazz song filled the whole diner, and began to walk to the beat as she waited tables

 **I'm so blue, I don't know what to do**

 **All day through, I'm pinning just for you**

 **I did wrong when I let you go away**

 **For now I grieve about you night and day**

 **I'm unhappy and dissatisfied**

 **But I'd be happy if I had you by my side**

Just then the bell above the door rang and small troop walked in their faces brightening up once they heard music and the smell of food wafting in the air. Richard scanned the crowded diner for Linda as his friends went to the bar.

"Excuse me madam. May you happen to be Linda?" He asked jokingly putting a hand on her shoulder

Linda gasped and turned around at the sound of the familiar voice. She reached her hand out and grasped his fingers tightly, her body trembled and shook. It really was him, she studied. He had tanned under the harsh sun and there was a slight shaking when he walked but his eyes were still playful and his smile was still bright.

 **If I could be with you, I'd love you strong**

 **If I could be with you I'd love you long**

 **I want you to know I wouldn't go**

 **Until I told you, honey, why I love you so**

 **If I could be with you one hour tonight**

She couldn't believe it. She hugged him even tighter and Richard squeezed back. "I'm right here, doll. Still alive."

Linda peeled back briefly to flick his forehead. "Just barely. Sometimes I would wonder if you just got shot to death." She examined his face closely traced her fingers on one of his wounds frowning.

Richard winced from pulled his face away and pain as she came in contact with his skin. "Ow that hurts babe"

"Oh" Linda gasped pulling her finger away from his face. "I'm so sorry"

"It's okay, I was just kidding" Richard chucked squeezing her tightly.. Linda puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms angrily. "You're so cute." Richard laughed pulling her close to him. "I was just kidding, come on now don't be mad"

Linda sighed "You shouldn't joke about that. I was really scared that I had hurt you"

Richard laughed softly, knocking on his chest. "Nah. I'm made of steel. Nothing can get through me." Linda's heart melted when she saw how sweet he looked and she shook her head. "You're strong I know that, but you're not invincible. Don't do anything reckless out there."

 **If I was free to do the things I might**

 **I'm telling you true, I'd be anything but blue**

 **If I could be with you**

He nodded like an obedient child. "I won't." he reassured and for a few moments, just held her like that. They sat in comfortable silence, not feeling any awkwardness at all until Richard spoke again. "Hey Linda, do you remember my promise?"

"Your promise?" Linda furrowed we eyebrows. Promise? He made a promise?

"Yeah, I did." he said slowly, hoping she would catch on. "To France?"

"Oh!" She blinked and all the details came flooding back. "Yes, what about it?"

Richard played with his hands uneasily, looking nervous despite the fact that he just went out to fight in one of the most brutal wars. "Perhaps we're too young or maybe this is too soon but I know that I love you. I really do and you're the only one that's been getting me through these months." he paused, tightening his hold on her hands. As if to reassure him more so than her. "And I know I want to take you to France. That is certain. But I want to be more than just secret little lovers."

 **All dressed up but still nowhere to go**

 **How I wish that I could see a show**

 **But here I wait with no one to call me dear**

 **The one I love is many miles from here**

 **Central, give me one-two-three-four-J**

 **Oh, won't you listen, little sweetie, while I say**

Richard pulled away and stepped back a few steps and Linda caught on. Oh, her breath caught as she watched him kneel down before her. "Will you–"

"Yes! Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!" she cried, and he laughed, standing up to hold her. "You didn't even let me finish."

"You didn't have to, I already know." her eyes watered as she smiled, feeling her insides grow all warm. He nodded, smiling. "Well at least let me finish. Linda, will you marry me?"

"Yes." this time her voice was small and she felt it hit her this time. He was really asking her to marry him. "I'll marry you." she saw his face light up brightly as he wiped away some of the tears she didn't know was falling down her face. "Sorry I got some dirt on you." he apologized but she shook her head. "It's fine. It really is."

 **If I could be with you, I'd love you strong**

 **If I could be with you, I'd love you long**

 **I want you to know I wouldn't go**

 **Until I told you, honey, why I love you so**

Richard nodded but then his hand went into his pocket and pulled out a silver heart shaped locket. "Here, for you."

Linda's eyes widened. "I can't just take this."

"But won't you?" he laughed softly. "Please do, I have to leave soon. And I want you to remember me." he sounded pained and for the first time, it occurred to her that he might've been worried she'll forget about him.

"No, I will never forget you." she whispered, accepting the necklace into her own hands. "Thank you." she pecked his cheek.

"Mhm, how about another one?" he pointed to his other cheek teasingly and she laughed. "Okay, one more for you mister." As she leaned in, his head turned oh so subtly and kissed his lips instead.

Linda's eyes flew open for a second before closing shut again. Her heart swelled with emotion. And once he pulled away, she wanted to pull him back. The kiss left her wanting more.

"Richard, come on!" one of his fellow soldiers called out and Richard turned to her hesitantly. "I gotta go."

"Oh." she blinked and felt the tears rush back into her eyes. "Leaving so soon?"

Richard who saw her tears gathering at the corner of her eyes wiped them away. "Hey, hey, hey," he grabbed her hands gently. "The war is almost over. I'll be back."  
he spoke softly.

"Do you promise you will?" Linda spoke quietly, avoiding his eyes.

"I will," Richard affirmed, looking more dead serious than ever. "I will see you again, I will take you to France, and I will marry you." his voice turned down a notch. "And if not then, then in the next life."

 **If I could be with you one hour tonight**

 **If I was free to do the things I might**

 **I'm telling you true, I'd be anything but blue**

Linda nodded slowly, accepting it. Her fingers traced the heart shaped pendant, the cool metal under her fingertips. "Okay. Come back soon."

"I will. I love you, doll." he pressed a kiss on her forehead and she closed her eyes, trying to ignore that he was tearing himself away and was walking away right now.

She willed herself to stay strong and when she opened her eyes, it was like he was never here.

The only thing he left behind was the necklace in her hand, and the thick silence of the diner again.

 _ **BRIIIINNNGGGG!**_

Dawn's eyes flew open and Mr. Peterson stated back at her. "Detention is over, Ms. Berlitz."

"Oh, okay then I'll see you in class Mr. Peterson." she ducked out of class, unaware of a pair of brown eyes were watching her.

For some reason, her hand went to her neck, expecting a necklace. The same one she saw from her dream. It looked oddly familiar and for some reason, she longed for it.

"Maybe I'm just going mad," she muttered to herself.

 **If only I could be with you...**

* * *

 **Soo...whatcha think? Dawn's dream is gonna continue in another chapter and we'll move on to other eras I promise. Please leave a review, thanks!**

 **Song: If I Could Be With You (One Hour Tonight)**


	5. Present Day 2016: Just a dream 2

**Present Day 2016**

Dawn spent the day after detention doing the same old which was heading by the nearby bakery and chatting with her boss, before heading into work.

The clock chimed at six and she paused to wipe a brow. Huh. The bakery always left her feeling tired and worn out. Her eyes kept looking towards the door as if she was expecting a familiar male's entrance but he never showed up.

Her heart dropped but then she thought, What the heck am I focusing on my dream for? It's just a weird dream, she told herself.

That's right Dawn, keep telling yourself that.

As her shift came to an end, she spotted the daughter of the owner of the bakery. A friend of hers, May.

"Hey Dawn," she greeted as she entered. The wonderful smell of bread wafted around.

"Oh you know, working like always." Dawn dismissed before taking off her apron, heading to the sink to wash up. "Are you here to lock up?"

May nodded before leaning close, inhaling. "You know those croissants smell soooo goood."

"I know, I made them." Dawn retorted with a smirk, a little cocky since she knew that people tended to love her baking. "You can't have any, they're for tomorrow."

Her friend pouted before sighing. "Alright alright I won't try them." her eyes narrowed. "Today. But I can't promise tomorrow."

Dawn laughed. "Sure. Well I'll be heading out now. Goodnight!" She waved as the other bade goodbye as well.

She took the bus home, clutching her jacket since she noticed the nights have been a little bit chillier and she even felt a few more rain drops. Ugh, maybe I should bring my umbrella next time, she thought, glancing up at the darkening sky.

She spotted her house and unlocked the door, seeing the warmly lit room she was so familiar with. Her parents were right in the kitchen, cooking.

"Hey honey." Mrs. Berlitz called out, chopping away. "How was school?"

"Fine, like the usual." Dawn came closer and peered at the vegetable her mother was chopping, glad to see it was her favorite meal her mom was making.

"I heard you got detention." Mr. Berlitz's icy tone sent nasty chills down Dawn's spine.

"I did." she mumbled, nearing her mother.

"For talking to a boy." He continued in an abrasive voice, sounding more and more annoyed.

Her mother gasped. "You talked to a boy? Was he cute?" She dropped her knife, it cluttered when it hit the cutting board. "Tell me, was he in your class?"

"Honey, don't encourage her!" Mr. Berlitz said, exasperated. "It's the first day of school. Shouldn't you be focusing on school and school only instead of talking to some boy?" He narrowed his eyes at her which made his daughter clench her fists a little.

Dawn bit her tongue, trying to think of a response. "We were talking about the topic we're starting."

"Which is?" he probed, and even his wife was starting to get annoyed with him. His daughter sighed. "World war two."

"Oh that war." Mr. Berlitz paused, his face wrinkling almost as if he was recalling memories. "What a nasty brutal war. So many deaths. So many soldiers who promised to get married but never did."

Even though Dawn had already went to her room to get her clothes to shower, her heart dropped when her father said those words. She tried to ignore them. But why do they bother me so much? She thought.

After showering, dinner and homework, it was pretty close to midnight and Dawn was exhausted.

Despite the nap she took earlier today, it had only briefly revived her for work but now she was ready to fall back asleep again.

"I don't want to go to school," she mumbled to herself, checking to make sure her alarm on her phone was set properly.

Just as she closed her eyes, she went off into dreamland...

 **World War 2: 1940s**

Linda rushed home. From the moment that the diner closed, it took so much of her patience to stay in control of herself not to run home and to squeal with her mother.

Me and Richard just kissed. She thought dreamily, her voice in her head sighed deeply. Her toes couldn't unclench. She was too excited to stay still. And he proposed too. Her heart swelled every time she thought of his proposal. She couldn't wait to tell her mom about her newfound fiancé.

The same house of hers stood resting in the wind, calm and still. Totally the opposite of her.

Linda burst through the doors, startling her mother while she was making apple pie. "Honey you startled me." her mother scolded quietly and her daughter rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "Sorry, I was too excited that I wasn't thinking right. I just kinda flew in." Linda laughed quietly, and her mother raised an eyebrow.

"What're you so excited for?" her mother asked and Linda almost swooned. "I saw Richard again."

Her mother almost dropped the pie when she gasped. "He's back in town?"

"Well...he just left a few hours ago" Linda bit her lip, her happiness draining at the thought of him leaving.

Her mother noticed and changed the subject. "So what happened that made you so happy?"

"He proposed to me!" Linda squealed jumping up and down like a little kid. "We talked for a bit and we kissed, we're gonna get married in France when the war is over!"

Linda's mother dropped the apple pie in surprise. "Oh my goodness Linda that's wonderful!"

"Ahem!" They're celebration was cut short as Linda's father appeared at the doorway. "What's going on in here? What's the celebration?"

"Oh honey, Linda's getting married!" Linda's mother beamed happily, looking at her beautiful daughter.

"Married? To who?" Her father asked, his happy exterior turning serious.

"Richard. Father" Linda replied, smiling.

"That French soldier?! Linda Carter how many times have I told you not to marry a soldier!" He yelled, his face getting red.

"But father I love him!"

"Love?!" He scoffed, "Linda those soldiers are cruel, they make false promises with young girls and leave them widowed and heartbroken the minute war is over!"

"Father how can you say that about Richard? He's not like that!" She argued, her eyes brimming with tears. "What makes you any better? Mom married you and she took those risks too!"

Her father paused, his expression hardening. "That was different." Linda couldn't believe her ears. Different? _Different?_

"Richard would never make false promises, he's always come back and he will this time too! He's nothing like you claim!" she yelled, her voice reaching an octave when she was upset and her body trembled, knowing any second she was going to burst.

"Yes he is Linda and you know it! Which is why I've set up a marriage for you already." Her father spoke, looking away and it was so silent for that one moment, you could hear a pindrop.

Linda and her mother stood there, flabbergasted. "Honey, why? How?" Linda's mother tried to speak. Linda bursted into tears and ran out of the room. "Linda.

"Come back here!" Her father yelled. His wife just shook her head as she went back to baking pies. He sighed and sat down, shaking his head. "Honey, she'll get over it-"

"She won't." her mother also sighed, rubbing her temple. "That boy has came back multiple times. I don't see why he wouldn't come back again."

Linda's father rose from his seat and looked at his wife coldly. "I can't give that boy a chance. Those soldiers are just a wild card." he muttered, looking away when his wife shot him a glare.

"Well so are you," she retorted but he ignored her.

 **September 5th, 1945**

It's been a 3 days after the war has ended and Linda was anxiously waiting for Richard to come back. Every day, she'd wait for him at the dinner. Every time a troop walks into the dinner, she'd be on the lookout for him.

Every day, she became more and more hopeless. Seeing her friends and other couples reuniting in the diner, she couldn't help but die inside a little. Finally, one day Richard's troops came into the diner.

Linda stood by the front door smiling happily waiting to spot him among the small troop. Everyone was so happy that the war so over, soldiers got reunited with their wives, girlfriends and fiances, families got reunited. There was not a dry eye in the diner.

The blunette bit her lip nervously waiting for her fiancee to walk through the door. Afterwhile, she gave up and sat down on the bar stool, defeated.

"Hey, Linda." Barbara smiled walking up to her friend, practically beaming. Linda looked up and saw Barbara with her boyfriend, hand in hand. "Hey guys!" She smiled sadly.

"Tell her the news." Barbara's boyfriend whispered. "No you tell her." Barbara whispered. The argued softly back and forth until Stephan gave up and took out a little silver dog tag from his uniform's pocket.

"I'm so sorry Linda." He sighed, tears forming in his eyes as he hands her the small dog tag. Linda took the dog tag and looked the engraving on it:

Corporal Richard Antoine

May 1920- September 1945

Linda's heart shattered into a million pieces. "No...no..that's not possible!" Her eyes grew misty. She tried not to, she did, but one perfectly round drop edged down her cheek followed by a waterfall of tears. "Why?! Why?!" She wanted to scream, but her throat was closed up. She felt as though a part of her has just died.

"Why did you have to leave me?" She finally said, her voice cracking. "You weren't supposed to die!" She clutched the dog tag in her hands angrily. "We were supposed to go to France! You promised me! We're supposed to get married!"

Burying her head in her hands out of sorrow, more salty droplets seeped from her eyes. She looked weak, the one thing she did not want to look especially in front of all these people in the diner. As some guests exited the diner, a soft wind blew through the door and Linda felt a hand brush against her cheek and a familiar voice whispering in her ear

"I'll see you in another life, my love"

Linda smiled and placed a hand on her cheek and smiled.

* * *

 **Hope that was sad enough for y'all ;-; I tried my best. Sorry for not updating in a long time I've been busy with studying and regents ugh.**

 **Please leave a review and I'll try to update soon I promise :)**


	6. Present Day 2016: Just a dream 3

Present Day: 2016

Dawn woke up with tears in her eyes, confused. She sat up and sighed "These dreams. Why are they so real?" She reached up to her neck to hold the necklace only to find out that it's not there.

"Dawn, you're going crazy." She muttered to herself. She trembled as she got up, her body shaking. The dreams were getting more realistic. She didn't always have dreams like this either, they only started occurring when school started. Vivid images that made her confused and when she woke up, she always woke up with tears.

"School is starting, these dreams better stop." Dawn murmured, picking up her phone. The screen lit up in the darkness and she squinted. 4:05 AM. Ugh, she thought, as she laid back down, staring up at the ceiling. Her mind slowly wandered back to Richard, the guy in her dream who the girl (Linda) was so in love with.

 _Hm_ , she thought, _he's really cute_. _Too bad he's just a figment of my imagination._ Although, the more she thought about it, he became incredibly familiar. Like an old face she saw before.

 _Nah_ , she shrugged, flopping onto her stomach before snuggling back into bed. _He's probably a face I saw on TV one day_ , Dawn thought before dozing off again.

* * *

 **November 13th, 1945**

Linda stood still while her husband shifted his feet around.

"Linda? Do you want me to stay or-"

"No, I'm fine." she answered softly, dismissing him with a wave of her hand. Charlie, her husband, looked away as he said quietly. "I'll be waiting in the car."

She didn't reply as he left. It was only a few months after she was married, hitched as her mother claimed and her father didn't dare look her in the eyes anymore. Linda and Charlie weren't even friends, they didn't speak with each other until the wedding day itself.

But she complied to her father's wishes, marrying Charlie and she asked of only one thing. "Can we go to France for our honeymoon?" she looked into his eyes, letting the deep blue influence his. "This is the only thing I'm asking for. I have someone to talk to."

He nodded, unsure of what to say, and booked the tickets for France.

Now, she stood in a grave. A soldier's grave, specifically. Tugging her thick coat to her, the chilly autumn air made her cold as she walked to a nearby far off section.

Linda took a knee as she stared at the tombstone, her fingers reaching to touch the engraved words.

 _Richard Antoine._

A picture of him was there, smiling and Linda nearly broke down when she saw it. She merely stood, while her eyes watered and her breath caught. "Hey. I made it. I'm here." she laughed quietly, while the tears trickled down her face. Her fingers shook as she held onto the frame, staring at it with a nostalgic bittersweet expression.

"I know you couldn't make it, but we're both here now. Together." she wiped away some of the tears, not caring as they fell off her face and dripped onto the coat. "I got married. To some guy I don't even know. I don't love him though. I love you."

There was nothing but silence as her reply. She continued, though. "I wanted to get married with you. I wanted children with you. Not with this guy I didn't know. I don't want to be stuck with him when I wanted you." her voice grew to a whisper as she leaned closer, still staring at his unchanging face.

The sun beamed brighter, through the gray clouds. Linda chuckled. She didn't know why but she imagined that was him replying in his own way. She reached in her pocket, taking out the letters and the dog tag. She wasn't sure what to do so she sat down, crossing her legs as she read them out loud. They were organized in chronological order, so everything made sense and her eyes filled with tears once more again.

She must've looked crazy, just reading out loud in a cemetery but she didn't care. She was with the love of her life and he was listening to her every word. She hoped so, anyways.

When she finished, there was still silence but she didn't feel so alone. She didn't feel like what she was going was so crazy. She was so content, sitting here with Richard, even though he was dead.

"I know you probably want me to love that guy and move on, but I'm still in love with you. I always will be." Linda sighed, wishing he could just talk to her again. She rearranged the flower bouquet she brought, figuring he would like the roses as she set them delicately near his tombstone.

A car honked in the distance and she remembered that she had a husband, back there, even though the one she wanted to be with was right here. "Goodbye, I have to go now." she didn't want to cry more, figuring he wouldn't want to see her cry as a breeze blew by. "I'm so glad I had this talk with you. I'll try to visit more often and bring more flowers. I'll keep you updated with everything." she said, eyes growing wider as she saw Charlie coming near.

She quickly stuffed the letters in her pocket again with the dog tag, glancing back at the picture set on his grave. His smile still shone through her, warming her heart. She wouldn't feel the same without him. She promised she would see his smile again, one day.

"I'll see you again, Richard. If not in this life, in another one." she whispered.

* * *

 **Sorry if it's really short, but here it is!**

 **This is wrapping up our 40's era and we're gonna focus on Ash and Dawn's present lives relationships before continuing into other eras.**

 **I'm thinking of the 50's and 70's so leave ideas for those in your review or send them to me.**

 **You will be credited for your ideas.**

 **Thanks! :)**


	7. Present Day 2016: Richard?

**Finaly a new chapter! Hehehe sorry that it took so long.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Present Day: 2016**

Dawn woke up once again in tears. Her body trembling and buried her head in her pillow letting out a silent scream "What's going on?!"

Tears started falling from her eyes and she just let them flow. Little drops of tears dropped onto her pillow as she continued to cry. "Why?" She whispered closing her puffy red eyes.

 **6:45**

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Ugh!" Ash groaned pushing the snooze button. "One more minute." he said groggily pulling the sheets over his head.

Before he could even close his eyes his alarm went off again. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Sighing he stuck his hand out from under the bed sheets and press the snooze button once again. "Stupid alarm clock." He muttered.

The raven haired boy dragged himself out of bed and slowly shuffled to the bathroom to get ready. "Is Dawn the one I've been looking for?" He wondered.

"The dreams she was talking about, I need her to tell me what they are." He picked up his toothbrush and squeezed some toothpaste on it. "How can I get her to talk about it?"

-x-

"Good morning, Dawn" Ash said plopping down in his assigned seat. Dawn didn't pay attention to her desk mate, she looked very tired.

"Dawn are you okay?" Ash's asked his voice filled with concern. He looked at her closely and saw that her eyes were red and puffy with large bags underneath them.

"Dawn?" The bluenette sighed and laid her head down on the desk, not bothering to answer.

"Please, tell me what's wrong" Ash scooted his chair closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

He gasped as a volt of electricity coursed through him. An involuntary but pleasant jolt ran from head to toe and he had a feeling she experienced a similar jolt.

"Woah what was that?" Dawn asked blinking her eyes rapidly in confusion.

"I-I-I don't know" Ash stuttered taking his hand off the young girl's shoulder. He turned away from her but she continued staring at him.

Ash looked back at her"Do I have something on my face?" He chuckled as Dawn's face heat up, it was her turn to stutter now. "N-n-no I just thought you look like someone I've seen before"

"Oh really?" His eyebrow cocked up curiously. "Yeah."

"Tell me about it" Dawn looked at him hesitantly, biting her lip as she contemplated on either or not to tell the young boy about her dreams

Before she could say anything, the bell rang and Peterson walked in. "I'll tell you after school" she whispered.

After school Ash stepped foot into a small bakery. The smell of warm freshly baked bread wafted in the air. The bakery had a welcoming vibe being decorated by soft pastel colors.

The young man took a deep breath in his mouth drooling at the sight of the desserts in the display case.

Snapping out of his trance, he sees Dawn leaning against the cash register counter, looking extremely bored.

Smirking to himself he decided to test Dawn, for some reason he feels like she's the one. Slowly he walked towards her and cleared his throat "Excuse me ma'am can you tell me what are the daily specials?"

Dawn jumped at the sound of the his voice and turned around to see a young man with raven black hair tucked underneath a green helmet, tan skin covered with gun powder and dirt and the most beautiful brown eyes she has ever seen.

She gasped and stepped back away from the counter shaking her head "No way this is just like my dream"

"Dawn. Are you okay?" She snapped out of her trance and saw Ash standing in the place of the young man.

"Richard!" She blurted out. Dawn felt her lips curling into a smile uncontrollably. "Uh I mean, Ash. Sorry i'm really tired."

"No problem, Linda" He winked. Dawn stood there looking very confused.

"What is going on? Why did you call me Linda? Why did I call you Richard? Why does Richard and Linda sound so familiar? Ash, am i going crazy?"

Dawn looked into his brown eyes, filled with confusion. She was begging for answers. How in the world do you tell someone that you and them are soul mates and have been reincarnating for hundreds of years?

"No, Dawn you are not going crazy." Really Ketchum? That's all you can say? You're so stupid.

"Then why is this all happening?!" Dawn screamed pulling at her hair. Ash couldn't help but feel sad.

This has never happened before, she remembered in every other life. Why all of a sudden she forgot in this one?

Not know what to do Ash walked around the marble counter and pulled her into a hug. Dawn gasped at this gesture but hugged him back anyways.

Another jolt ran through them, not as strong as the last time but they could both still feel it.

Looking each other deep in the eyes, brown meeting blue. Their faces were very close to each other, they could feel the heat from the other's breath.

Being moved by an unknown force they leaned in closer, closer till the tips of their noses touched and their lips centimeters away from each other…

"Awww look at you two love birds!" A voice cooed. Ash and Dawn jumped in surprise, quickly releasing each other.

"May!" Dawn yelped her face turning a bright red. Ash was blushing also but it's not a noticeable as Dawn's

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend" May teased looking at the two in amusement.

"He's not my boyfriend, May" Dawn rolled her eyes at her the brunette.

"Mhm then why were you both so close to each other huh?" May didn't buy her friend's explanation. "There's a strong connection between you two I can feel it"

* * *

 **Please leave a review! Also leave suggestions for future chapters, like how can Ash tell Dawn about their past lives?**


	8. Second Life: 1950's Reunion

**Finally! Another chapter! So sorry to keep you all waiting, but it's finally here. Also I've exnteded the previous chapter so please reread it.**

 **Here's the list of their names so far so you don't get confused**

 **1940's**

 **Richard Antoine- Ash**

 **Linda- Dawn**

 **1950's**

 **Thomas- Ash Ketchum**

 **Cynthia Ross- Dawn**

 **Don't forget to leave a review :)**

* * *

Late that night, Dawn boarded the bus home and sat down, deep in thought. Maybe what May was saying is true. Maybe me and Ash do have a strong connection. He seemed to know what to say to trigger flashbacks from her dreams. How in the world did he know exactly what to say?

And why did we almost kiss? It was almost like an unknown force had been controlling them. Dawn blushed at the thought of almost kissing the raven haired boy.

The ride home seem to have taken forever. People filed on and off the bus as it arrived at the bus stops. The bus was filled with people talking and gossiping, some people were sleeping leaning against the window or on their bags. Yawning, Dawn hugged her bag and leaned against the bus window and drifted off into dreamland...

* * *

 **1950's**

Music filled the air as a building came into view...the Roller Palace. It's a wonderful Saturday night and the Roller Palace is packed. Everyone in town comes here on Saturdays. A young man stood behind a small counter, eagerly waiting for his shift to end so he could go and skate.

His tan skin stood out among the pale skinned people in this town, he has ebony hair that sticks out in wild places and the most beautiful brown eyes. It's an understatement to say that every girl in this town adored this young man.

He was fiddling with his skates when he heard someone approaching him, yelling his name.

"Thomas!" A young girl wearing a floral pink dress yelled skating towards him . "Would you like to skate with me?" She did a little twirl in her skates, giggling as she spun around and around her pink floral dress spinning around her.

Thomas couldn't help but laugh and shake his head "I'm sorry Rachel, I'd like to but I'm still working." The girl shook her head and pouted "You and work. Loosen up and have some fun!"

"Gotta make some money, you know. I'm tight on cash." The raven haired boy answered placing his skates on the counter top. "Every Saturday I ask you to skate with me and you never do." Rachel's eyes started watering and growing bigger, begging him to skate with her silently.

"Alright, I'll skate with you when my shift is done Which is in..." Thomas looked at the clock above the cubbies "Five more minutes."

Rachel beamed "Yay! I'll be over there with my friends okay?" Thomas nodded and she skated away screaming happily.

Sighing Thomas went back to work, cleaning his pair of skates.

"Excuse me, are there any pairs of skates left?" A soft, kinda familiar feminine voice said.

Thomas's ears perked up at the sound of the familiar sounding voice. He looked up and saw a pale skinned girl with blue hair pulled back in a bun. She wore a light yellow dress with a small pair of white gloves on her hands.

"Linda!" He shouted, dropping the pair of skates he was cleaning. "Hi Richard" She giggled.

Thomas I ran out from behind the counter and hugged her. "I missed you so much, my love"

Cynthia felt her eyes tearing up he hugged her "I missed you too."

"I told you we'd meet in another life." He looked at her smiled wiping her tears away with his thumb.

She closed her eyes as his hands caressed her face "Yes, yes you did."

Smiling softly, he lifted up her chin and placed a kiss on her lips. She snaked her arms across his neck and kissed him back happily. The couple stayed like that for awhile until they had to part to breath.

Their foreheads were still touching each other as they both were breathing heavily, savoring the moment.

Thomas soon decided to break the silence and asked "What happened to you after...you know. My death." Thomas bit his lip to hold back his tears as he said that. His mind started flashing with memories at the time of his death. It was painful and all he could think about was her, how he failed to keep his promise.

Cynthia could see how painful it was for him to remember what had happened, it was painful for her too. "Well...my dad married me off to a guy named Charlie. The first thing I did was ask him to go to France just so I can visit your grave." Her eyes started to swell up with tears as she told him her life and what happened after the war.

Thomas stood and listened to it all, her happy moments, her sad moments. She even named her first child after him.

"Wow, you lived perfectly fine without me." Thomas laughed softly as she finished up a story on how Barbara's wedding was a disaster. "But it would've been so much better with y-"

"Cynthia, dear hurry up and grab the skates!" A woman's voice can be heard from the cubby room interrupting Cynthia.

They looked each other and Thomas laughed "Cynthia?"

"Yes. What's wrong with that name?" She asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Nothing, it suits you."

"And what's your name now huh mister?" Cynthia asked.

"Ha. I'm Thomas." He answered placing his hands on his hips and raising his chin up proudly.

"Cynthia Ross! Hurry up!"The voice came again, a little bit angry this time

"You're the daughter of the town mayor?!" Thomas exclaimed, rather loudly.

"Ssshh! Please tone it down a little." Cynthia hissed.

"Oh, sorry." He apologized, blushing from embarrassment.

"Cynthia! I don't have all day!" The voice came again.

"Yes mother, I'm coming right away!" Cynthia replied yelling in the direction of the cubby room.

"So...mister Thomas. I believe that you own me some skates" The pale skinned girl smirked.

"Oh yeah! Don't want to keep the mayor's daughter waiting" Thomas joked walking to the back of the counter.

She shook her head and placed her hands on the counter. "I can be here all night with you."

"Your mother wouldn't be so happy about that. Would she?" Thomas placed one pair of skates in front of her. Cynthia shook her head "Nope."

"Cynthia!" The voice came again this time echoing in her head.

"Cynthia. Cynthia!"

* * *

 **Present Day: 2016**

Present Day: 2016

"Cynthia!" Dawn jolted awake as the bus came to a halting stop. Screaming can be heard as people scrambled to hold on to something. Dawn jolted forward and held onto the seat in front of her.

"Sorry everyone!" The bus driver apologized.

Dawn shook her head and pulled her yellow backpack closer to her chest. Leaning back into her seat she sighed "Another weird dream." She whispered to herself "When will these ever stop?"

* * *

 **What do you think? Please leave a review!**


	9. Present Day 2016: Tell Me Why

**Here it is! I know I've been taking a long time but I'm very busy with school :/ Chapters will still be updated tho so don't worry!**

* * *

 **Present Day: 2016**

"Another dream huh?" Ash inquired as Dawn called him later that night. "Mhm" She hummed in reply twirling her hair and kicking her legs in the air. "What's it about this time?"

"Oh some guy named Thomas and a girl named Cynthia." Ash's jaws dropped as she said those names, "Oh the good old 50's." He smiled as a look of reminiscing appeared on his face. "Oh my arceus, it took place in the 50's! How did you know?" Dawn replied, astonished about the fact that he always knows about her dreams.

"Really it did? I was just guessing" The raven haired boy laughed nervously through the phone. Dawn didn't buy it, he knows why she's been having all these dreams and she's determined to find out why.

She sat there quietly, thinking of ways to get the raven haired boy to tell her what's going on. "Seriously Dawn, I was just guessing!" Ash exclaimed, breaking the silence. Dawn yelped as his voice blared through her phone, juggling her phone and trying to catch it before it hits the floor.

The two continued talking throughout the night and slowly Dawn slipped into a peaceful sleep her phone still in her hand. "Dawn? Dawn are you still there?" A masculine voice came from the phone.

By then she was fast asleep, which he soon figured out. "Good night" Ash whispered softly. Slipping in an "I love you" before ending the call.

A small smile appeared on the bluenette's

lips as if she heard it.

"Good morning, Ash" the young man looked up from his desk to see a container of cookies laid down in front of him. "Good morning, Dawn" he greeted back as his partner sat down in her seat.

"I know that you liked the cookies that I gave to you last time. So I decided to make you more." She said with a smile on her face, but not just any smile. After spending who knows how much lives with her, this smile is one he knew very well. She wanted something and he knew just what it was.

"What are you waiting for? Have some." As eyed her as she pushed her the container closer to him. The blue haired girl watched carefully as he slowly opened the box. "Ooh snickerdoodles!" His eyes lit up in excitement as he took one out and started devouring it.

"So, Dawn why did you decide to bake for me?" He inquired. "Because I wanted to, silly!" She laughed and shook her head, as if it's the most obvious answer.

"You want something, don't you?"

Dawn stiffened and looked at him like she was a deer caught in the headlights. "W-w-what makes you say that?" She stuttered. A veil of pink appearing across her cheeks.

"Oh you know, just a guess" he smirked shrugging his shoulders. "Okay...fine. I want to know why do you know so much about my dreams" she admitted, looking down at her lap, her expression showing a hint of guilt.

"You could've just asked. You know that right?" He placed his arms on his knees and lowered his head down to her eye level.

"I know" Dawn mumbled. "Well, what would you like to know?"

"Hmmm... everything!" Ash was surprised at how this girl's can change her mood so suddenly.

"This does remind of something that happened in the 50's..."

* * *

 **1950's**

"What would you like to know?" Thomas asked. It was Sunday morning at the Roller Palace now and everyone was busy cleaning up. "About what?" Cynthia questioned from the middle of the rink.

Thomas leaned the broom and dustpan against a wall and looked at her. "New York"

"Hmmm...everything!" She shouted loudly, spinning around in her skates with her arms opened wide. Thomas chuckled at the wide smile that was plastered on her face as her voice echoed around the hall.

"I can't promise to take you to Paris AND New York" Cynthia cocked her head to the side curiously as he said that. "Why not?"

"I'm sorry, doll but money's a bit tight right now in this economy" He explained, sadly. Cynthia pursed her lips together in thought and skated towards him at the far end of the rink.

"New York it is" She claimed proudly which took him back by surprise. "I thought you really wanted to go to Paris?"

"Linda wanted to go to Paris. Cynthia wants to go to New York" She replied with a stern tone.

"You'll kill me if you do this in every life Linda" He sighed.

* * *

"Woah, woah! Hold on!" Dawn interrupted. "What do you mean "in every life?"

"Uhhh...did I mention that technically we're 700 something years old? Hehehe" Ash said nervously shrugging his shoulders.

"What?!" The whole class turned around and looked as a very angry girl towered over Ash who was trying to calm her down.

"You're insane! I'm not going to listen to anymore of this." Everyone watched as she stormed out of the room.

"She does know that class didn't start yet right? " Drew asked Ash quietly. "Shut up Drew." He snapped back rolling his eyes.

A few minutes before the bell rang, Ash noticed a much more calm Dawn walk into the classroom and sitting down at her desk. "After a few minutes of thinking...I decide to believe you."

"Why the change of heart?" He questioned.

"When I stormed out I had another dream and it matched up with what you said" Dawn explained. "Except it went way more into detail. Cynthia looks just like me!"

"How about you tell me what dreams you've been having and I fill in anything you might be missing?" Ash suggested.

"Okay" Dawn agreed, nodding happily.

* * *

 **Also I'll be starting the Christmas countdown one shots in December so start sending me ideas for one shots. You will get credited for you idea so don't worry**

 **Please leave a review!**


	10. Second Life: 1950's

**I'm back! I'm so so so sorry for being for so long. I'm not gonna make up any excuses but I'm back now and I'm on a roll!**

 **The next chapter will come up soon, hopefully by the end of this week.**

 **Without further ado. Here's the new chapter**

* * *

And that is a wrap on World War II!" Mr. Peterson exclaimed happily, clapping his hands together.

"Yay" a few students muttered as they gathered up their books. "Chapter test on Friday! Prepare yourselves!" Peterson announced as students began to exit the classroom. "Uggggggh!" Students groaned walking out. "Another test how exciting." Dawn mumbled waiting for Ash to finish packing up.

"So Dawn, do you want to hang out today?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Sure we can hang out."

"And you can tell me about your dreams."

"Why not start now?" Dawn asked looking at him. "Sure why not. Tell me what was your last dream

"Well...It went like this…"

* * *

Pleaseeee…" Cynthia pouted her beautiful blue eyes widening.

Thomas tried his best to look away from her but she moved closer to him. I couldn't help but look at those beautiful sapphire orbs. They had a stare down for at least 2 minutes before he sighed dramatically throwing his arms up in the air "Alright New York it is"

Cynthia smiled tackling him into a bear hug. "Oof" he grunted as her body slammed into him, her arms wrapping around his waist, burying her face into his chest

Giving into the hug he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. Placing his chin on top of her head, taking in the scent of her hair. It smelled like _strawberries_

"When are we leaving?" She asked breaking the silence. "How about tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow" She repeated her brow furrowing in thought.

"Is tomorrow not good?" He asked worriedly. He wants them to leave as soon as possible...to start a new life together at last

"No tomorrow is good. I'll ask my aunt to take my place on the balcony and we can run away together" She smiled grabbing his hands

"We can finally be together in this life" He whispered moving his eyes to her lips. She noticed and gave a small nod giving him permission.

They moved closer to each other. _Closer. Closer._ Close enough for the tips of their noses to touch, their lips centimeters away from each other

* * *

Dawn closed her eyes at the feeling of her past loves lips. They were so soft…

"Dawn! Hello earth to Dawn!" A voice that sounded like Thomas's called to her. "Yess Thomas.." she said softly her eyes fluttering underneath her long eyelashes

"Dawn!" He yelled again snapping her out of her trance. "Huh oh what?"

"Are you okay?" Ash asked looking at her, his eyes full of concern

Her blue orbs widened as it dawned upon her what just happened. Dropping her sandwich she lowered her face down blushing furiously.

" _I kissed Ash_ " she thought to herself feeling her cheeks heat up. " _Wait no what am I_ _talking about?! He's not Ash"_

Ash couldn't help but chuckle at how cute she is. Despite how calm he is outside, inside he wanted to do cartwheels and jump with joy.

" _She's recognized me as Thomas"_ He thought, closing his eyes a flashback of their first kiss played in his mind. A small smile appearing on his face

But alas all good things must come to an end. She left him. Hopping on a train to New York the next day as he got held back by her father. "We could've been so happy" he whispered a lone tear slipping down his face.

Suddenly he felt something soft and warm wrap around his hands squeezing it tightly.

Silence wrapped around them as they sat there. It was not an awkward silence though, it's a comforting one. After all these lifetimes they're finally reunited.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered choking back tears.

It was his turn to grasp her hands now "Sorry for what?"

"For not remembering. I don't know why I can't remember you."

Standing up he walked to her side and placed his hands on her face using his thumbs to brush away her tears.

"Ssssh. It's okay. It's okay" He said softly feeling his eyes water. Placing a kiss on her forehead he embraced her nuzzling his face into her hair.

Strawberries

Her hair smelled like strawberries, he couldn't help but pull her closer to him taking in more of the familiar fruity scent

His hand rubbing circles behind her back. He could feel the fabric of his t-shirt getting wet from her tears but he didn't mind. It was good to have her back in his arms again.

"I promise you. Nothing is ever gonna tear us apart in this life. Nothing" he murmured into her ear.

These dreams are never gonna end well are they?" She asked between sobs

"No. No they're not" he answered.

* * *

 **1950's**

It was nighttime and the Roller Palace was bustling. Everyone was waiting for the mayor's daughter to make her grand entrance on the balcony.

Thomas stood inside his little booth, hard at work. Looking up every so often to see when his love will come out.

It was the town's ritual ever since the Roller Palace has opened. Every Sunday night people would come to watch the mayor's family play the organ as they skated about.

Cynthia's aunt used to be the organ player until she decided to step down and have her niece take her place

And boy was she good.

"Alright Cynthia you can do this" Inside a room on the balcony, Cynthia was pacing back and forth, psyching herself up for her performance. "You've done this hundreds of times already"

Breathing in and out she continued pacing, talking to herself

"Cynthia! Are you ready?" Her aunt asked entering the room

"Oh Aunt Sophia! I'm so nervous. What if I mess up?"

"Darling calm down" Sophia walked over to her niece and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"You will do just fine. We've been practicing this piece for weeks, you've got it all memorized

The older woman sighed as she looked at her niece. Who is currently playing with the end of her yellow dress. Something that she always do when she's nervous.

Leaving many of her dress fraying at the hem. Kneeling down to Cynthia's eye level she placed her hand on the girl's knee.

"Tell me why are you so nervous? You've never been this nervous before"

"That's not what i'm nervous about" she muttered under her breath.

"Then what are you worried about?"

Cynthia was about to answer when the door opened and her parents walked in. "Cynthia there you are!" Her father bellowed.

"We've been looking all over for you." Her mother chimed in. "It's almost time for your big performance"

Sophia stood up and approached her sister and brother. "Are you sure that we should let her play this new piece?"

Mr. Ross cocked his head to the side in confusion before letting out a laugh. "Of course we should! The composer chose the best of the best to debut his new music to the world"

"The composer is here tonight so please Cynthia do not mess this up" Mrs. Ross said

"Yes mother" Cynthia answered, smoothing out her dress as she stood up.

"We'll talk about this later" Sophia whispered as they all exited the room

* * *

 **What do you think of this chapter? Please leave me a review!**

 **And also any ideas for the 1960's chapter? Tell me in the review or inbox me :)**


	11. Second Life: 1950

**Thank you for all the reviews! I'm glad you guys are loving this story so far, we've got a long way to happily ever after but I promise that they will be happy together and maybe _married_? ( _Hint hint ;)_ ) in some chapters of their past lives as well. **

**Enjoy this chapter and leave another review!**

* * *

Mother! Father! I'm home!" Dawn announced closing the door behind her.

Dropping her backpack on the couch she walked into the kitchen to grab something to eat. "Welcome home Dawn."

A warming voice came from the sofa, one that she haven't heard from in a long time.

Gasping she bolted into the elder woman's arm embracing her tightly. "Aunt Sara!"

"Dee Dee. It's been so long" She said chuckling as Dawn made a face.

"Sara you know she hates that name" Johanna laughed entering the living room with two cups of coffee.

"Oh I know but I love it so much" Sara replied grabbing a cup from her sister.

"It's been too long little sister" Johanna sat down next to her on the sofa as Dawn went over to the couch. "Far too long big sis" Sara placed down her cup and pulled her sister into a hug.

She noticed that her sister hesitated and couldn't help but chuckle "you've never been the affectionate type" she commented pulling away

"Why do you think Dawn loved you so much?" Johnna joked. Both sisters bursted out laughing

Dawn couldn't help but sit and watch the scene before her unfold. Home has never felt so lively.

"Oh Sara. Remember when you tried to teach Dawn to play the piano?" Johanna asked as the laughter died down.

"Ah yes I remember. Is she still practicing?"

Her mother looked over to her beaming with pride. "Sweetie, why don't you show Sara what you can do"

Dawn stood up and rushed to the piano eager to show her aunt how good she is now.

Cracking her hands and clearing her throat, her fingers flew across the keyboard filling the room with music

* * *

Thomas stood and watched in awe as her hands flew across the keys playing the song flawlessly. Every note rang loud and clear, the hypnotizing melody causing everyone to pause and bask in it's beauty.

"I told you that my daughter is good enough for this!" Mayor Ross bellowed slapping the composer on his back. "Yes, yes sir you did" The composer replied breathless, he could never imagine how good this song will sound when he wrote it.

The song soon ended and everyone gave her a round of standing ovation. Standing up she bowed and smiled down at the crowd. Cheers and whistles can be heard from the crowd along with a few inappropriate comments that made her want to roll her eyes.

Luckily for her, her aunt came and escorted her off the balcony. "How rude" she huffed, talking about the comments she just received. "Just ignore them sweetie, they would never get to lay a finger on you."

"And I'll make sure of that." A voice chimed in from the staircase. Sophia watched as her nieces expression of annoyance turned to pure happiness.

"Thomas!" She screamed running into her beloved's arms. "Cynthia!" He greeted picking her up and spinning her around. "How was I?"

"Amazing." He said putting her down, his eyes gleaming with pride. "Why thank you kind sir." She giggled curtsying. "My pleasure" he bowed.

"That's enough you two love birds" Sophia interrupted biting the inside of her cheek to stop her from laughing. "Thomas should be going back to work now"

"Awwww" Cynthia groaned "but auntiee" she pouted crossing her arms across her chest. "She's right Thea I should be heading back to the booth"

"First war and now the booth huh? What else are you gonna leave me for?" She frowned turning away from him.

Laughing he pulled her into a back hug resting his chin on her shoulder. "Don't you worry love by tomorrow night we will be together forever"

"Promise?" Cynthia looked at him for any signs of joking. She narrowed her eyes at him, pursing her lips as she waited for a response.

"Cross my heart" He said jokingly, knowing that she knows how the phrase ends.

"Richard you jerk" She yelled slapping his arm.

"I love you too" He responded before leaving. She smiled as she watched him disappear into the crowd from the balcony.

Taking in a deep breath, her soft face grew into one of determination "Auntie I have to tell you something."

* * *

Dawn ended the song with a giant flourish, stretching out the last note as long as she could for a dramatic effect

*clap,clap,clap* She turned around in her seat to see the two older ladies giving her a standing ovation.

"That was beautiful" Sara wiped away a fake tear from her eyes. Johanna nodded in agreement. "Did you compose it yourself?"

"Uhhh I guess" Dawn shrugged "it just came flowing out of me"

"Oh my daughter is such a genius!" Johanna squealed squeezing her daughters shoulder.

"Hehehe thanks mom" Dawn laughed nervously, her hands unconsciously playing with the hem of her shirt.

She couldn't tell them that she heard the song playing in her head. She just merely played along with it. With herself. Her past self.

Sara noticed her nieces nervousness and turned to her older sister "Johanna why don't you go start dinner? I need to catch up with Dawn" She whispered.

Nodding in response Johanna walked towards the kitchen. Sara waited until her sister was out of earshot and looked at Dawn with a mischievous look in her eye.

"Sooo…" she smirked lowering herself onto the piano bench. "Tell me, how's life?"

"What do you mean?" Dawn looked at her aunt quizzically.

* * *

Sophie stiffened at the tone of her niece's voice. "O-of c-course"

"Can we go somewhere private?" She asked once again playing with the hem of her pastel yellow dress.

"Alright" Sophie nodded leading her niece to the room they were previously in before.

Cynthia entered first followed by her aunt who checked the hallway to see if anyone is around before closing and locking the door.

"I'm running away with Thomas!" Cynthia bursted out as soon as the door locked.

The older woman stood there slack jawed.

"Look I know this sudden considering we just met yesterday but somehow deep inside of me I just feel like we belong together." Sighing dreamily she placed her hand on her heart thinking about him.

"We want to start a life together, in New York. You know mother and father would never allow it so I'm planning to run away. Can you help me?"

She crossed the room and grabbed Sophie's hand. "Please aunt Sophie?"

Sophie's surprised face turned into one of understanding mixed with a bit of concern. "And how do you plan of pulling this off exactly?"

"I'll pack my things tonight and drop it off here in the morning. At night I'll do my final performance and you can take my place when I'm done. While everyone is busy me and Thomas will slip through the back door and run away"

"Sounds like a good plan to me" Sophie agreed.

"Oh thank you auntie. I don't know if I'll ever be able to repay you" Cynthia beamed pulling her into a tight hug.

"I'll miss you so much my dear" Sophie said embracing her niece. "I'll miss you too auntie"

* * *

"Dawn, Dawn are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm good" Dawn snapped out of her daydream hoping whatever she said had answered Sara's question

"Are you sure? You looked out of it. Sara placed her hand on Dawn's forehead checking to see if she had a fever.

"I'm good auntie" Dawn giggled removing her aunt's hand from her head.

Sara looked at her not saying a word. "Oh great she's judging me now"

No more words came out of her mouth and Dawn was glad that she didn't press on.

"Come on let's go see if dinner is done" Dawn stood up, dragging her aunt into the kitchen. "I think mom's making our favorite"

Sara laughed and allowed her eager niece to drag her. "You and food"

"Say whatever you want Sara but nothing's getting in between me and-" She gasped as she saw it on the table

"Hazelnut soup!"

Johanna and Sara stood back and watched as the young girl's eyes light up at the amount of food on the table.

"Johanna you are a miracle worker"

"I haven't seen her this happy ever since school has started"

"I can think of something that will make her even more happy" Sara smirked another mischievous look appeared in her eyes

"Sara what are you up to?" Her older sister asked her voice stern yet had a hint of amusement.

Before Sara could answer the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" She yelled bolting towards the door.

Shaking her head Johanna started helping her daughter set out the dishes. "I think she forgets that she's not a teenager anymore"

Dawn was setting down the last plate when she heard talking in the living room. " _Hm. Curious_ " She thought, quietly padding into the living room.

"Ash?!"

"Dawn?!"

Delia and Sara looked at each other quizzically? "You guys know each other?" The two chorused.

* * *

 **Ooh Is Sara hiding something? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **Dont forget to leave me a review on what you think about Sara**


	12. Second Life: 1950's More I Cannot Wish U

**Sorry it took awhile for this update. But here it is!**

 **Also the one year anniversary of this story is coming**

 **up. Maybe I can do a special chapter?**

 **Ill be working real hard to get the next chapter up before or on May 7th :)**

 **Leave some ideas for the special one year chapter in the reviewss!**

 **Enjoy the story!**

 **~Miyu**

* * *

Uhhhhh...yeah. Ash's my partner." Dawn replied laughing nervously, her hands instinctively rubbing the hem of her top.

Sara cocked an eyebrow at her niece and turned her head to the side curiously. "Aww you two are together? How cute!" Ash's mother clapped her hands together in delight happy that her son has finally gotten a girlfriend.

"No!" The teens answered in unison blushing furiously. "What Dawn means is we are partners in AP History" Ash answered quickly.

"Oh." Delia's smile faltered as her hands lowered. "Either way it's always a pleasure to meet any friends of Ash."

"Wouldn't they make a cute couple?" Sara asked Delia. "They look like they are made for each other."

"If only she knew." Ash muttered quietly. Dawn heard and giggled quietly

"Sara! Dawn! Bring your friends in dinner's ready!" Johanna called from the kitchen.

The teens eyes widened at the sound of food "Come on let's go!" Dawn grasped Ash's hand "Dawn waaaittt!" Ash yelled as her powerful arm pulled him down the hallway.

* * *

"Cynthia are you alright sweetie?" Cynthia was just sitting there, staring at her food swirling it around her plate with her fork

"Cynthia" Her father cleared his throat. "Yes father" She answered not even looking up from her plate.

"Are you feeling well?" He asked, his sapphire orbs showing concern. "I'm good. Just don't really feel like eating."

"How about you get some rest then. I'm sure your father would be more than happy to finish your plate" Her mother said with a slight laugh.

"What do you mean?" Her father pouted. "Oh I'm just saying that you have a huge appetite sweetie"

Cynthia cracked a small smile at her parents, they're so happy. It upsets her to run away from her parents but she knows that they would never let her leave this little town.

"Oh wait, Cynthia. Before you leave I want you to hear this new song I've just composed."

Cynthia's ears perked up at the sound of a new song. "What is it father?"

"Come to the parlor" He stood up and walked out of the dinner room. "But honey what about the food?" Mrs. Ross ask from her seat.

"Just leave them there Liza. We'll be quick."

Cynthia glanced at her mother before rushing after her father the sound of her kitten heels clicking against the tiles. "Come on mother let's hear father's new song"

Elizabeth eventually complied and followed her husband and daughter into the room. ""Liza would you do the honors?" Her husband stood by their grand piano gesturing at the small velvet bench

She gave a slight nod and sat down. "Just like we rehearsed sweetie." He whispered in her ear.

"Here's a song to our sweet sweet daughter" He cleared his throat "Ready sweetie?" He asked looking at his wife.

"Ready." She replied her delicate hands on the keys.

A beautiful song filled the room as Cynthia closed her eyes taking in the sounds.

 **Velvet I can wish you for the color of your coat**

 **And fortunes smiling all along your way**

 **But more I cannot wish you than to wish you find true love your own true love this day**

A small smile crept upon her face. As memories of when her and Thomas first met as Linda and Richard. I've already found my true love

 **Mansions, I can wish you,**

 **Seven footmen all in red,**

 **And calling cards upon a silver tray,**

"Miss Cynthia may I help you pack?" A young woman a little bit older than Cynthia asked.

Cynthia looked up from her suitcase at the young woman. She had orange hair, pale skin and beautiful cerulean eyes.

"That would be very helpful. I don't know what to pack!"

"I've been to New York before, the weather is quite unpredictable" The maid picked up a red off the shoulder dress that has white straps and a light pink bow in the back

"This one seems nice" She said packing it into the case.

Early the next morning, the sun was just starting to rise painting the sky in hues of pink orange and purple

The bluenette sat up and yawned stretching her arms above her head. "Today is the day" She thought swinging her legs off the bed, her feet touching the cold wooden floor

"I'll miss this place so much" She scanned her room taking in her surroundings. She turned her head to the bedside table and opened the little drawer, taking out some old letters whose paper has yellowed with age, a heart shaped locket and a dog tag.

Her fingers grazed over the engraving on the tag, small tears forming in her eyes as she remembered that day. The day she found out that he had died

"We're finally together my love" She whispered softly as if he could hear her. "And I promise you we'll be together again in another life as well"

Cynthia slowly stood up and carefully packed those precious items in her suitcase before getting ready.

She picked out a light blue dress that ended right near her knees with long sleeves. Curling her hair she took two long pieces and secured it in the back with a blue bow and finally slipped on some white heels.

Feeling good about how she looked she slipped out of the house with her suitcase and ran to the Roller Palace

 **But more I cannot wish you,**

 **Then to wish you find your love,**

 **Your own true love this day.**

 _I'm coming my love, wait for me…_

She ran and ran and ran her heels clicking against the pavement and her suitcase occasionally bumping into her leg but she didn't care she had to run across town and come back in time before everyone wakes up.

 _Tonight, tonight we can finally be together. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him…_

"Good day Miss, where are you heading to this early in the morning?" Someone asked as she rushed passed them.

"Can't. Talk. I'm. Busy" she replied in between breaths. Her legs were beginning to ache and her throat burns from trying so hard to breathe.

"Almost there you can do this Cynthia!" She said to herself. "Just one more block"

Rounding a corner she stopped on a paved track that leads up to the Roller Palace. She stood there, breathing heavily and dropping her case on the ground.

"I hope I don't look too much like a mess" she muttered to herself running her hands through her hair and smoothing out her dress.

Once she calmed down she picked up her case and started walking down the trail that leads to the Roller Palace.

Unbeknownst to her that someone was watching...

"Look who finally showed up" A voice said as she stepped into the dark building. "Who's there?" She yelled into the empty space, scanning the room.

 **Standing there,**

 **Gazing at you,**

 **Full of the bloom of youth,**

Suddenly all the lights switched on and there he stood in the middle of the room. He hands casually in his pant pockets with a case next to him. His raven hair stood out from his head and was kinda messy, his tan skin was glowing in the light. And those brown eyes, oh those gorgeous brown eyes that made her fall Fr him.

He smiled and she felt her heart melt into a puddle in her chest. That hundred watt smile.

"Hey beautiful" He greeted, taking a small step towards her. Cynthia beamed and ran into his arms. "Hi handsome" she greeted back.

Bn

* * *

Thomas peeled away from her and took a step back, soaking her in. "You look great in blue. Actually you look great in everything"

A veil of pink graced her cheeks at the compliment. "Thank you Thomas. You always look great too. Even with dirt covering your face." She winked

Thomas let out a small chuckle and planted a kiss on her lips. Brown meets blue as they stares at each other, their eyes full of love for one another.

 **Standing there,**

 **Gazing at you,**

 **With the sheep's eye,**

 **And the licorice tooth.**

"You're such a sweet talker." Cynthia smiled. "I know" he replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you" She said, placing a kiss on his lips, a kiss more passionate than the last.

"Doll, I wanna tell you something." Thomas said sighing. "What is it?" He looked into her eyes, they have turned dark blue full of worry. She bit her lower lip nervously waiting.

"I just want you to know whatever happens tonight that I love you"

"What what do you mean?" She asked panicking. "Do you know something that I don't?"

"No, but you know how it ended last time. What if-" He choked on his tears trying to hold them back. "What if- we can't be together on this life?" He continued

"Shh" Cynthia placed a finger on his lips to silence him. "Remember what you promised me? If not in this life then in another one"

He nodded and took her finger away from his lips. "I'll always find you, no matter what life we're in"

"And I'll wait for you"

* * *

"Hey Dawn." Ash greeted, walking into the living room.

"Hey Ash" Dawn greeted back from the piano stool. "Can I sit with you?" He asked eyeing the empty space next to her.

"Of course." She replied patting the seat. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to show you this." He took out a yellow handkerchief that had scalloped edges and the letter C monogrammed on it

"Is this?" She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Her hand outstretched towards him.

"Yes" he nodded.

* * *

 **Leave ideas for the special one year chapter and tell me what do you think of this story! Thanks :)**


	13. Second Life: More I Cannot Wish U Pt 3

**I'm back! Wow, it's been awhile and I'm so so so sorry. Hopefully, someone is still reading hehehehe... Summer is finally here so don't you worry chapters will be updated quickly.**

 **ALSO I need some ideas for my newest story Divorce Hotel, feel free to message me or leave it in the reviews :)**

 **Enjoy reading! Gotta write the next chapter now**

 **Peace out!**

* * *

A small smile formed on her face as she touched the handkerchief. The soft fabric brushing against her hands

"You remember when you gave it to me?" He asked lowering himself onto the seat beside her.

"I haven't gotten to that part yet" She deadpanned.

His eyes widened momentarily before he threw his head back, laughing

"You. Act. Like.-" he slapped his knees, wheezing "This is a book series or something" He finished between his laughter.

Dawn smiled watching him, trying to suppress her laughter. "His has such a beautiful laugh" She thought, taking the moment to memorize his face. There's some were marks on his face that looked like z's, his tan skin, and raven hair that was slightly messy. She couldn't help but blush at the thought of him being her soulmate.

His laughter soon ended, snapping her out of her trance. It still rang in her ears like a song you cannot get out of your head. Even after it ended

"Well it might as well be a book series" She quipped back crossing her arms and puffing out her cheeks. "Aww you're so cute" he cooed using his two index fingers to deflate her cheeks"I must admit. Our lives would make a great book series" Dawn smiled triumphantly as he said that.

The both continued talking to each other, about their dreams, their aspirations, about everything under the sun.

"You know how to play guitar?" Dawn gasped. "Maybe you can teach me one day?"

"Yeah that'll be fun" Ash agreed happily. "And I'm guessing this piano is yours?"

"Yes, yes it is. My aunt Sara has been teaching me to play since I was 4"

"Care to play something for me?"

"Okay"

* * *

"Pssst Cynthia. Are you ready?" Sophia asked from the doorway, a worried expression on her face. Cynthia looked very pale, paler than usual. Her body was trembling in the chair, even though her face seemed calm Sophia knew she was terrified.

"Uhhhh yeah. I think" She replied unsurely, not even bothering to look at her aunt. "If you're scared I can tell Thomas the plan is cancelled." She offered stepping into the room and closing the door slowly behind her.

Cynthia frowned, the young girl look like a wreck. Her head was bowed down, her long blue locks covering her beautiful face. Her hands were clasped together on her lap and she was shaking.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this plan?"

"Yes" she squeaked. Entering the room the older woman closed the door quietly. "You don't have to if you don't want to"

"No." Cynthia stood up, her back straight with confidence. "I'm going through with this plan. I've waited for too long for this."

Sophia gaped at her niece's sudden change. "Alright" she said as she recovered from the shock. "Let's do this" she continued. Cynthia nodded following her aunt to the door.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Please put your hands together for my daughter Cynthia Ross. Performing a piece that I wrote specifically for her" The mayor announced. Thomas looked up from the booth he was working at. Sophia and Cynthia were walking in the balcony towards the large organ. He grinned as Sophia winked at him, the plan was on.

"We're finally gonna be together my love"

 **Music I can wish**

 **Merry music while you're young**

 **And wisdom when your hair has**

 **turned grey**

The music started and everyone was in awe of Mr. Ross's beautiful voice. It was deep and soulful and soft like velvet, pulling everyone into a trance. Halfway through the song, Sophia slid onto the bench next to her niece, hovering her hands over the keys. Cynthia gave her a grateful look before slowly sliding out of the bench. The song continued smoothly, no one will even notice that it's another person playing.

"Thank you" she mouthed to her aunt before slipping out of the down the steps two by two she soon ascended jumping into Thomas's moment was perfect, a happy couple finally reunited after a lifetime of being a part. His arms wrapped around her waist tightly, her arms around his neck. Their faces buried in each other's hair, smiling against each other's skin.

 **But more I cannot wish you**

 **Than to wish you find true love**

 **Your own true love this day**

"Let's go." He whispered before putting her up their bags, Thomas cracked up the back door.

 **With a sheep's eye**

 **And the lickerish tooth**

Cynthia's face looked stoic but he could tell that she will miss her family very much, tears were forming in her eyes. Hugging her shaking form he laid a kiss upon her temple and whispered sweet nothings to her as he leads her out. Letting out a small sigh she took a step towards the door, arm in arm with her lover. "Are you ready for a new life?"

She didn't answer him, her eyes were busy looking behind her at her father one last time, singing the song he wrote for her. She felt a single tear escape her blue orbs.

 **To carry you away...**

"I love you daddy" she whispered closing the door.

"Let's go we don't have much time" Thomas said quietly lacing his hands with hers and together they both took off down the long path. Cynthia laughed as she felt the wind rushing past her hair "We're free!"She yelled into the night, throwing back her head to take in the fresh night air that smelled like fresh pines. "New york here we come!" Thomas yelled throwing his head back as well.

The happy pair's laughter rang into the night as they continued their merry little way...unbeknownst to them that someone was in the trees. _Watching_

* * *

 **Sorry it's a bit short. I haven't been writing in** awhile **so this chapter may not be as good. Either way PLEASE leave a review and some suggestions for my newest story**


End file.
